Lizard Misty
Lizard Misty is a villain from the manga and anime series Saint Seiya. Is the Silver Saint Constellation Lizard. Characterization Misty looks like a very narcissistic and obsessed with beauty. It has a great attention to its aesthetic beauty and the things and looks very feminine and ways, believing also perfect and superior to most other people. It is among the secondary characters of the first series one of the most important ones, marking the beginning of the hierarchies between knights of Athena and forming the first true warrior superior powers to the protagonists. It is called by all "The Silver Saint" like to highlight some importance within the Great Temple. In the animated series also most of the other Silver Saints seem to struggle against Pegasus Seiya and the other principal in order to avenge the death of Misty. History Sent to Japan by the Great Temple to kill the four Bronze Saint protagonists, Misty appears for the first time on Mount Fuji, at the height of the battle of the protagonists against Phoenix Ikki, causing a landslide of boulders that overwhelm and kill the Phoenix Saint. Convinced of his superiority, Misty had no doubt he would defeat Seiya without even being hit. The Lizard Saint believed he was the most beautiful Saint, and to be injured would be an ultimate insult to him. Using the barrier he created with his technique, he managed to block every single hit of Seiya's Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken. Annoyed that Seiya's blood dripped onto his Cloth, he decided to bath himself in the sea, believing Seiya was defeated. However, Seiya got back up and continued his battle against Misty. Misty still managed to easily block Seiya's Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken. But Seiya focused the power of all his Ryusei Ken into one and unleashed his new technique: Pegasus Suisei Ken, which managed to strike through Misty's defense to hurt him. Seiya then used the Pegasus Rolling Crush to finally defeat the Silver Saint. Both in the manga and the anime adaptation, Misty stated that he had never felt pain from a battle, a fact that Seiya commented would cause his demise since it is their battle wore and scarred bodies that allow Saints to grow stronger. Misty might have had a cosmos powerful enough to be Silver Saint, but his body clearly lacks the endurance of even the bronze saints. That could explain why he was unable to withstand the pressure from the Pegasus Rolling Crush dragging him deep into the sea. Episode G Eris appeared in chapter 75 of Episode G released in Japan in April 2009, where he traveled to Egypt with Retsu and Shaina, to counter the advance of the monsters summoned by the Titans. Anime *In the anime version is Misty caused the landslide that killed Phoenix Ikki, but Democrats. In the anime, Misty is sent directly to the beach it's on Seiya. *In the Anime adaptation of the Hades Arc from the manga, Misty had been resurrected by Hades and went with babel and Moses to Siberia were Cygnus Hyoga was. They tried to defeat him but was easily overpowered by Hyoga's chilly ice. Yet as they lay there dying among the ice, they entrusted Athena to his care. Technical *Marble Trip: Misty focuses his cosmos on the thumb, index and middle fingers open from which a whirlwind whose supersonic air Emboss in the opponent who is killed by the force of this powerful vortex. *Misty is able to generate in front of him, with the rotational movement of the open palms, a solid air barrier able to protect him. This technique is overcome by Seiya, which concentrates the force of the strokes in a single point, making this barrier ineffective. The barrier also does not work in water. Trivia *Misty is very similar to the Gold Saint Pisces Aphrodite: like him, Misty is extremely vain, obsessed with beauty and appearance and ways of doing very effeminate. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Amoral Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Revived Category:Redeemed